


Pick a Path

by CelticGHardy



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Still haven't watched the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has what he came for, now he just has to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Path

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: combat
> 
> Small warning for Bond doing his job, aka beating people up and killing.
> 
> Yes, I know my title's .... weird.

Bond poked his head around the door to try and determine how many were left in the room he was currently by. Two shots forced him back quickly. “Q, I could use another perspective,” he muttered, move back as he heard steps coming closer.

In front of his computer, Q was currently accessing the security system in the office building. Once in the system they were on, he brought up the remaining surveillance cameras that hadn't been taken out by Bond or the lackeys. Having them all up at once, he found Bond on the second floor. He then managed to find a few paths he could take. The least obscured had several men wandering around, the least amount of people had a lot of obstacles that he would need to pass and there were no good alternatives for him to use. He checked Bond to see how badly injured he was. “Can you work with the arm, Double oh seven?” he questioned.

He looked at the arm mentioned. A bullet had taken a chunk of skin, making it bleed steadily during his escape. Now, it was mostly stopped with a drop coming out not very often. “Workable,” he answered.

“How many left in the clip?”

“About half.”

Q frowned and reworked the route he had planned. “Go down two rooms. Right room, two men armed,” he directed.

Bond ran past the room he was at now, expecting gun blasts. He past the left room and had a few blasts at his back. The first man in the intended room had a small handgun. The second man saw him first and he quickly used the first man as a shield before firing back and hitting him in the chest. “Next.”

“Room below you is an office with a balcony. On man guarding outside, two more inside unarmed and a guard when you get out.”

Bond opened the window and carefully peered out to spot the man. He perched on the sill and waited for the guard to move under him before moving a bit to fall on top of him. He punched him out before sliding over to a covered area so he could see into the office. One man at the desk and a female secretary didn't notice the commotion. He looked over the edge of the balcony, wondering if he could avoid them. The alleyway below him had two corrupt officers at each end and two walking up and down. “I considered that; there are more than that would join in once gunshots are heard,” Q reported.

He smirked and went back. The door had been left unlocked, to possibly let the outside guard back in. He quickly walked in and made it behind the secretary before being yelled at. The guard entered and he delivered a blow to the arm to make him drop his gun, then smashed into his face, breaking the nose. A final blow knocked him out, and Bond caught him to stop the noise of the landing. He turned back to check he didn't have a gun pointed at him. The two looked shocked, and he left so they wouldn't come to their senses while he was there. “Q.”

“There are two guards coming from the left hallway. You'll have to take them out and it's the quickest way to the stairwell,” he advised, “There's a group on the lift, including Mahell.”

“On the stairwell?” he inquired, waiting for the men to walk by him.

“No one at the moment, but there may be an employee when you reach the ground floor.” Bond didn't answer as the first came around. He raised his weapon and received a bullet in the chest. He shot the second man before he had a chance to act. “That attracted a few others.” He ran to the door and ducked through when gun shots blasted at him. He rushed down the stairs and made it through the ground floor door before they got to the stairs. He calmed himself down and walked confidently out the front door.

“You're actually coming home with the equipment intact,” Q mentioned, “It's almost a miracle.”

“I know I was forgetting something,” he commented, pulling out his earpiece and placing it on a table. He took the napkin holder on the table and slammed it down.

Q winced at the loud noise and feedback before turning off the connection. “Bloody twat,” he muttered.

Bond picked out two napkins and wrapped the unbroken earpiece so sound would be muted as much as possible. He checked for the portable hard drive he had to steal, tucked in an inner pocket, before walking to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that celebrate it, Merry Christmas.


End file.
